Adventures of Gumball Watterson:The Dragon Empires:The Terrible Truth of Ice and Lightning.
Summary When the Spear Forters are nowhere to be seen,The group suspects a suprise waiting for them.But when things turn for the worst,Gumball must make a stand alongside with his friends against The Elmormian Armies,The Police Army and The Soldier Elite Forces while mastering the Powers of Ice and Lightning at the same time.Will they suceed?Find out now! Plot Gumball starts training for his 2 elements with his trainers.Alex is doing his work to build machinery that might help the group and as they begin Gumball asks his trainers why he was destined in the first place.They return the question saying"We have no idea".Gumball sighs and begins his very difficult training for Ice and Lightning.Meanwhile,Alex is doing his work making ammo for his weapons out of materials he took from the Spear's of The Spear Forter Army and notices somthing from the horizon and then grabs his Long Distance Machine and spots a Soldier Elite Scout and manages to kill him with his gun.Gumball heard the gunshot but Alex shouts:"Its okay!Its just an enemy!".Then he countinue his training. Back at Elmore,Darwin and Anais are curious about the letter Gumball received from Alex and as they leave the bus,They see that a crowd is gathered in a TV Shop.When they got nearer they were watching a special news channel.It is followed in the following: Good Afternoon Elmore.My name is Mary Jane and i will be your host and Today we have a critical emergency from the volcano which never errupts for some reason.A fight known as "The Fight of The Fires" has taken place a few weeks ago against a band of men with spears vs a mysterious team.The Mysterious Team just slain that group and blown the public relationships off the charts.Scienctists believe a historical event is taking place around Elmore itself.Now we will show you a video of a fight from the day where a child has gone missing before any of this disasters happened. The video then showed Gumball fighting against The Spear Forters for the first time until the news returned. The video shown you about that very boy,Gumball Watterson taking down a crowd of pepole attacking him.With this video and a mail mysteriously shown today the evidence is clear an event is about to happen in town soon. Darwin and Anais then get shocked and ran to home to keep learning about the apocalypse. 4 months passed,Gumball finished his training with his 2 trainers and then they dissepeared as they were part of the wind.The group then greatly reduces in to 3 whn they left.Gumball starts to lose hope he can stop the spear forters but until his fire trainer cheered him up,He had his hope back and starts to travel,But soons stop to an Epic fight when The Elmormian Army Shows up to fight him.Things turn for the worst when The Police Army arrives and then The Soldier Elite arrives.The Battle rages on and on when Gumball used a magic of Ice and Lightning to finish the job.He rose from the air and used the move "Omega Wintertide Of The End" and "The Lightning Drawer" to finish them all off.Gumball recovered from his form and carried by his friends to the next and final sanctuary...The Fire Dojo. Trivia *Mary Jane could be compared to Mary Jane in Spiderman even though they have different roles *The creator said"The next one will be a blast!" meaning the series could end there. *The next article name will be Adventures of Gumball Watterson:The Dragon Empires:The Power of The Unstoppable followed by The Fire Dojo followed by The Rescue Misson and then The final article:The Fight of The Dragon King.All has been planed. Category:The Adventures of Gumball Watterson